


Shiro and Adam Like to Help People

by moretrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galaxy Garrison, I didn't know what to title this, I saw a tweet saying that Lance looked up to Shiro, It's been a day and there's already tags for Adam I'm so proud, Shiro and Adam are good at helping people fight me on this, for being so open about his sexuality, so here this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Shiro and Adam are very open about their relationship and sexualities.They like to help the students at the Garrison if they had any questions concerning it.





	Shiro and Adam Like to Help People

Takashi Shirogane had always been very open with his sexuality. 

He had never seen a problem with it. He liked guys, so what? He was still Shiro, nothing had changed but his choice in who he dated. 

Adam, on the other hand, was more hesitant about being open about such a thing. Shiro would never dream of being upset about that; he understood that some people weren’t as open about things like their sexuality. But, when Adam started to become more open about their relationship and his sexuality, Shiro embraced it and encouraged him. It was a good thing to be open, in his opinion, but he would never push others to be open about themselves. 

Since becoming more open about their relationship, Shiro and Adam had found themselves to be the people for students to go to if they had problems relating to their sexuality. They had become a sort of inspiration for some of the students in the Garrison; if two teachers could be so open about their relationship and sexualities, why couldn’t they? 

Some days, after classes, Shiro would be in his office when a very shy-looking student would enter, stuttering around their questions regarding sexuality. It seemed to be a pretty standard set of questions, for the most part. Students would generally ask if there was a point where you really were to young to know if you really weren’t straight, though those types of questions really came from some of the younger students. Students would ask about tips for coming out to friends, family, other people. Sometimes, students would come in, asking about the LGBT community in general if they didn’t know much about it. Of course, there was a whole array of questions, and Shiro was happy to answer them if he could. 

Adam was more the type to go back to their shared apartment to do work rather than in his office, but he was also happy to answer questions on the occasions that he was in his office after classes were over for the day. 

-

It wasn’t an average day for Shiro. He had just had to pull Keith away from another fistfight, and Shiro was surprised that the small boy could pack enough of a punch to break the nose of the boy he was fighting. He had had to go pick up something from his office, so he had sent Keith off to his apartment with Adam, since he had noticed that the boy seemed to calm down more and easier in the homey apartment rather than in his sparsely decorated dorm. Plus, Shiro didn’t mind having Keith around, he had a feeling that the boy just needed someone who would genuinely listen to his side of the story. The fact that Keith was quickly growing onto Adam was a bonus.

What had originally been planned to be a short visit to his office to gather what he needed turned a bit longer when he heard a couple of soft knocks on the heavy wooden door.

“Come in.” Shiro called. The door swung open and a young student peeked through, shy and awkward. He couldn’t have been older than Keith, so Shiro would guess the student was around 14 or 15. Though, he recognized the student from the times he had helped Iverson with flight simulators. He made an effort to remember students’ names as well.

“Hey, Lance. How are you today?” He asked kindly, hoping to ease some of the tension from the boy’s body.

“I’m good.” Lance said softly. It was truly a difference between now and what Shiro knew of the boy from class. Lance was usually loud, a class clown type of character, but he seemed genuinely hurt when people made fun of his attempts to be funny. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course you can.” Shiro answered, gesturing for Lance to continue. Lance took a deep breath and avoided eye contact at all costs.

“Is… is it normal to like boys and girls?” He asked. Shiro paused before smiling gently at Lance.

“It is, Lance. Some people may say otherwise, but some people just like boys and girls, and that’s okay.” Shiro said. Lance nodded and fidgeted with the hem of his uniform shirt.

“Do you have to like boys and girls equally if you do?” Lance asked.

“No, you don’t, Lance. Some people may like guys more than girls, or vice versa, and some people may like them pretty equally. It all depends on the person.” Shiro said, crouching down to Lance’s level. He knew he was tall, but it would always throw him for a loop when some of the younger students were only half his height, like Keith was. 

“Oh.” Lance said. “Some people say I’m just confused, that I’m either gay or straight. Am I?” Lance asked quietly. Shiro smiled gently and tilted Lance’s head up so he would look at him.

“No, Lance. If you’re bisexual, then you’re bisexual. Some people say things like that, but no one knows what you are better than you. But it’s also okay to be confused about the type of people you like, too. Sometimes it takes people a while to figure out who they are.” Shiro said. “You know, it took me a long time to figure out that I was gay.” He said. Lance tilted his head and glanced up from his feet.

“Really?” He asked quietly. Shiro smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. You might know now what people you like, you might still be figuring it out, and that’s okay. Embrace it, but don’t feel pressured to open up to others about it.” Shiro said. Lance nodded and smiled shyly.

“Okay. Yeah, that makes sense. Thank you.” Lance said. Shiro stood up and smiled.

“Of course, Lance. Do you need anything else?” He asked kindly. Lance shook his head and smiled.

“No, no. Thank you.” Lance said. Shiro nodded.

“Alright. Have a nice day, Lance.” He said as the boy left the room. He gathered the items he had originally came for and started off in the direction of his apartment. 

-

Adam walked into his apartment behind Keith, the small boy sporting an impressive bruise on his cheek from his fistfight. He had an ice pack from the nurse pressed on it, but Adam knew that the ice in a ziploc bag would only work for so long, so he grabbed one of the ice pack from the freezer and switched them out, handing Keith the newer ice pack. 

“Do you wanna explain why you decided to break that boy’s nose, Keith?” Adam asked gently. Keith was stubbornly silent for several moments before Adam decided that Keith didn’t want to talk.

“Alright, that’s fine. Why don’t you start on your homework and then you can watch something on TV?” Adam suggested. Keith nodded and grabbed his homework and hopping up onto a seat on the breakfast bar. He was short, so he didn’t sit properly. Adam laughed and adjusted the seat so that it was higher up.

“You know these can be adjusted, right?” He asked kindly. Keith shook his head as he started on his homework. Adam didn’t mind the silence, as it was usual from Keith after he was in a fight. 

After a few minutes, Adam looked up from his phone when he heard Keith mumble.

“What was that, Keith? I couldn’t quite hear you.” Adam said. 

“He tried to say shit about my parents.” Keith said.

“Language, Keith. What did he say?” Adam asked. Keith sighed at the correction of his language. He looked up when he heard the door opening, smiling when he saw Shiro enter.

“Takashi!” He called, getting up and hugging the slightly taller man and pecking his cheek with a kiss. Shiro smiled and missed Adam, setting his bag down on the couch and looking over at Keith.

“Hey, Keith.” He greeted kindly. He wasn’t surprised to be met by silence. 

“Keith was just about to tell me what prompted him to punch someone. So far, he’s said that they tried to talk bad about his parents.” Adam said. Shiro frowned and looked over.

“What’d they say, Keith?” He asked softly. 

“He said that they were just telling me I was a good pilot, and that I wasn’t and that I was just here because of you.” Keith said. Shiro frowned and sighed softly, setting a hand on Keith’s back. He knew that jab had cut deeper than usual, as Keith was an orphan. Shiro also wasn’t too happy about the fact that someone had tried to imply that Keith was only there because of him vouching for him. 

“I get how that made you mad, but you can’t just go around punching people when they make you mad, Keith. You should have gotten a teacher.” Shiro said. Keith scoffed and looked away.

“Get Iverson? Do you really think he would’ve cared?” Keith asked. Shiro sighed softly.

“No, you’re right, he wouldn’t have cared. But, I promise things like that aren’t tolerated by the Garrison. Tell someone next time it happens, even if you have to wait until the end of class.” Shiro said. “You’re a good pilot, Keith, but you can’t keep getting into fights.” 

“I’ll try, but no promises.” Keith said. He hated disappointing Shiro in any context.

“That’s better than nothing.” Shiro said optimistically. “Do you want a snack?”

-

The next time Shiro saw Keith punch someone, it had been because they had tried to pick on Lance for being bisexual, and he couldn’t help but smile, even if he knew Keith would be in trouble for starting a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans


End file.
